Living with a fish mom
by scatmanking
Summary: A secqel to undyne the mother frisk and his brand new friend was having fun but then someone put them through a test I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

_Oh why hello again did you thought that it'll end there nope the last story was a test and now the real tale begins where we left of just a few minutes later my friends_ hey gaster what's up? _Oh sans I was just about to leat our readers get back to the story_ OK cool but just one thing if you guys like this stuff form scatmanking then please fallow his stuff he has another story out but its a fnaf one but its good and a Pokémon one about a special girl anyway back to the kid and undyne oh and for thoges who like to kill all my friends in the game well your just lucky that I can't give you a bad time.

"now frisk would you like to help your uncles wale I'm at work?" undyne asked "is that OK with them?" frisk said in a tired voice "I call them to check why not go take a nap sweetheart." she said then frisk walked to his room as undyne called papyrus. "hello undyne how can I the great papyrus help you?!" paps said in his usual way "hey neard do you think you can watch frisk for a few days? his school is keeping him out until they fix a problem with some bullies there." undyne asked "well sure it'll be fine I'm sure that sans will be fine with that!" paps said "thank you see you later." undyne said then she hanged up. as she was walking to the kitchen a knock was hired then undyne looked to see who it was she sighed then opened the door "hello mettaton why are you here I thought you were on tour?" she asked him. mettaton was a robot that alphyes billet when they were in the underground "why hello undyne Darling I just got off it and I like to say hello to that cute little boy you call a son." he said "frisk is taking a nap right now so please be quit and second I know you just want frisk to help you get more ratings on your stuped show!" undyne yelled but stayed quit "oh but not this time this time I'm really here to say hi so can you a list say that?" he asked then he left "I'll never understand that guy." undyne said then she made some left overs. If you ever played undertale then you know undyne hate cold stuff but she got a normal frigrater for frisk. the next day undyne drop frisk off at papyrus and sans house toriel also lived here when frisk walked in papyrus left him up "why hello frisk it's good to see you now would you like some breakfast with us?" he asked "no thank you uncle paps mommy and me ate already." frisk said then tori walked in "oh frisk it's good to see you how are you doing?" she asked "hi aunt toriel I'm fine." he said "anyway frisk well be going to the fair because I've hired that theirs puzzles!" paps said excited "cool I've never been to one before too so this'll be my first time at a fair too!" frisk said in a almost way that papyrus said. about three hour's later the four friends were at the fair having fun when frisk asked to get a corndog he saw what looked like a girl in a red hood and had the same simbel on her shirt that tori will waier so frisk walked up to her and tried to talk to her "hi my named frisk what's yours?" asked her "oh hi my name is red and it's nice to meatch you too." she said. even though she was waiering a hood you can still tell that she haven't ate in a few days "oh no you look hungry here have this corndog." frisk said then handed her his corndog "thank you." she said in a weak tone "hey where's your parents?" frisk asked red looked away "I don't have any the roylegared was like a family to me but then they brouck up because we became free." she said with some tiers running down here face. "well I'll see if my uncles and aunt will take care of you." he said then he grabbed her hand to lead the way when they got to them frisk told them about red "oh my you poor child don't worry I take care of you." tori said then when they left the fair and got home undyne was at their house "oh hi undyne why are you here?" tori said "well I'm on lunch break so imcame here to check frisk if he was OK it's not that I don't truch you I do really I do but you know mother can worryed." undyne said then she saw red holding hands with frisk because it helped to get happy "oh red I've been looking for I was really worryed when I hired that none of my men took you in thank god that your alright." undyen said "thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine now." red said wiel they were catching up sans said that he was going to visit a old friend.

 _So flowley is it ready yet?_ **yea yea it's almost done you impeachment ideot** hey don't call him padels _ah sans your back and so is the reader well now your wonderen what's this thing we're talking about well you'll see so in chapter three now I know this was short but hey a list the next few will be longer_ (dark, darker, yet darker starts playing) _and if you think that I'll just talk to you then your wrong frisk and his so to be new girlfriend will meat me in our "test"_


	2. Get duncked on

a few weeks past sintc frisk found red and they became the beast of friends many more and don't know it yet. during their walk from school their were holding hands as they walked down the street then a group of teenagers shrouded them "heh hello little kids what are you doing here by your self?" one asked them in a menace tone "w-we're walking home." said red frisk just stand in front if her "what do you want?!" frisk yelled "oh nothing just want all your money." said another teen then five of them pulled out knifes "red run I'll hold them down go get help!" frisk yelled to red thennshe ran. "what makes you think you can stop us?" one asked him "I'm Determined to stop you from hunting anyone eles!" he yelled then he ran to them and tryed to fight them but not hurt them by doing this he was stab in his side,left shoulder, and his right leg. by the time red got help the boys were already gone and frisk was badly ingerd he was tooking to the hospital. when red was allowed to see frisk she grabbed his hand when he was on his bed frisk was unconscious as fed was crying undyne ran in the room "frisk what happened to him?!" she yelled "we *sniff* we were walking ho-ho-home crime school and this teen boys shonded us and tryed to take our money *crying hicup* and and frisk told me to get help and he tryed to stop them." red said between her crying. sans who was with her looked real upset and then he walked off "hey were you going?" undyne asked him "oh I'm just going to take a walk to cool off." he said but he was really going to give those boy a bad time. at the hang out were those boy liked when their leader looked at the door he saw what looks like a fat skeleton "hey who's the fat monster." he said "names sans sans the skeleton and I'm here to tell you guys that your dead." sans said "and may I ask why?" the leader asked "heh for hurting my friend frisk." sans said (waters of megalovania starts playing in the background) "it's a beautiful day outside bride are singing flowers are blooming on day like this kids like you... **should be burring in hell.** " sans said then he through the leader up in the air as his gean ran at sans sans threw a wave of bones at them his gasterblasters fired at some. wail sans was giving those boy a bad time at the hospital frisk woke up no one was their because undyne took red home as frisk sat their someone opened the door when frisk turned his head to see who it was he saw what looked like a big anteater with a faze on his head and wore a vest "oh your a wake are you OK?" he asked frisk "yea but my body hurts who are you?" frisk asked him "I'm so sorry." he said "for what you weren't their so you codent do any thing." frisk said "oh no I mean my name is I'm so sorry." he said "do you mine if I call you Mr.S?" frisk asked him "well if you like i don't mind." S said "I wonder if my mommy is ok." frisk said "ho and who's your mom?" Mr.s asked "my mom is undyne and my uncles are papyrus and sans the skeletons." frisk said then Mr.s looked scared "wait you mean sans the monster who's big bone, love ketchup and bad puns?" he asked "yea that's him do you know him?" frisk asked "well not personally but I do know that who ever hutted you is probably dead by now." he said "what you you mean that unce sans is killing them?" frisk asked "yes sans is the most powerful boss monster their is if you hurt or kill any of his friends or family." he said "hey sorry to chang the subject but what do you do?" frisk asked "well I help kids to stay happy by useing my drawings." he said "oh can I see?" frisk asked "sure but their not that good anyway what do you like?" he asked frisk "ummna brid." he said then Mr.s started drawling in his note book then a drawling of a bird flew out of it and laded on Frisk's hospital bed "whoa cool how did you do that?" frisk asked "to be honest with you I have no idea." he said "so are you happy that the barrier is gone?" asked "well I never was stopped by the barrier I could always walk out." he said then he looked at the clock on the wall "oh I have to go I have a friend to meat hope you get beater." he said and left. after three weeks in the hospital frisk was allowed to go home when undyne and sans were talking frisk showed the bird that Mr.s made and told her about him when the bird chirp sans turned around and saw it "hey kid where did you get that?" sans asked "well when I woke up on night in their some one who help cheer up kids like me made it for me." frisk said "and what's his name?" undyne asked "his name is I'm so sorry but he allowed me to call him Mr.s." frisk said "hmm he sounds familiar anyway now you kids don't have to worry about those teens anymore." sans said "because you gave them a bad time?" frisk asked sans looked surprise "how did you know that?" sans asked "because Mr.s said that you're really power full but a only if any one hurts or kills your friends and family." frisk said. then the car stop "stupid dog why does he always find a way to annoy every one!" undyne yelled the white dog walked to the car and jumped through the window "what's with this dog?" she yelled "well I'm just checking to see if this AU is fine or I'll have to ask it to be destroyed." the dog said then all of them looked surprised "oh where's my maners my name is Toby fox I'm the creator of undertaile and I made all of you except red." wait what?!" undyne asked "oh don't worry I'm not going to so any bye." (The annoying dog song play as he's levan) "OK let's forget that ever happed." undyne said.

 _Now if if I put that their ah the perfect spaghetti oh your back don't worry this isn't the end of the chapter I'm just making lunch any way we're almost done with it now if you like you code just go to YouTube to listing to the songs wali reading this now if you excuse me I'm going to watch Noob on YouTube you should check him out now get out_

when frisk andnred were seeing more frisk did some thing that surprise her he told her that he loved her witch made her extremely happy when they hug undyne walked in "umm why are you kids hug I'm mean its not bad or anything just why did you hug out of the blue?" she asked them "we just told each other that we loved each other." frisk said undyne looked surprised but stayed calm "oh that's good I'm just going to help papyrus with lunch." she said then walked in to the kitchen when she walked in papyrus was at the stove sans was at the table and toriel at the sink "hey undyne why are *blue in the face?" sans asked in a puns "oh my god sans if you make one more puns I'll!" then he stop undyne did look odd "undyne are you OK you look upset please the the great papyrus what's the mater." paps said "I think frisk and red are now going to go out." she said "oh how cute." tori said "no its not well yes it is but this is a singe that he growing up to fast!" she yelled then put her head down on the table then her phone ringed "hello?" she asked "undyne it me alphyes I just got done making that sword you asked." alphy said "nice I'll be their to get it see you soon." undyne said the she hanged up "I'll be back alphy just called and she finessed that sword I asked then she left. when frisk and red were sitting on the couch they felled asleep then a stang sound happened when they woke up they were on some flowers in the underground.

 _now the test in in progress if you want more just wait for a wail and if you want to read more stuff then check out this guys other story's now let's do this_


	3. Test

When frisk and red woke up they saw that they were not at the house anymore "mommy uncle papyrus in uncle sans where are you?" frisk asked then red pulled his hand "frisk we need to find a way out so let's fallow this path." she said as the followed it the found a single flower "howdy I'm flowly flowly the flower. you're new to the underground anti you? you must be so confess. someone should teach you how things work down here. I gust little old me have to do." it said then the fight began "see that heart that's you soul the being of your ..." then he stop as red grabbed her sword "I know what you're trying well it's not going to work!" she yelled flowly just laugh "hahaha now if I was just doing my normal thing then yes but I gust you can teach him now I'll tell you your test all your friends except sans don't remember you kids so your job is to get them to remember." he said then he was hit by a fire ball "what a terrible creatcher to terrorize such youth. don't worry my children I'm toriel tartaker of the ruins." tori said "aunt tori!" frisk yelled. tori gave him a warm smile "my my ante you the cute one now why did you call someone you just meat aunt?" she asked "because when my mommy undyne was raising when I was still a baby she allowed papyrus and his brother sans to be my uncles and when you married sans you bacame my aunt." frisk said as they were walking through the ruins tori just looked away she was unsure what to say but some of his words were making seans "hmm if your telling the truth then I'll try to remember it." tori said after getting to tori's houes she gave them some pie "I hope you kids don't mind cinnamon." she said then walked to her living room "frisk I hope we can get her to remember us." red said then she ate her pie. after asking how to leave the runes tori said to them to wait for her when they followed her to a big door "this does will lead you to the reast of the underground I'm going to destroy it." she said then frisk grabbed her arm "no please we have to get all of our friends to remember us!" frisk yelled as he was close to her face she began to remember him and red "oh my what are we doing here kids we need to go now." tori said then they left the through the door before they got out flowly was in the way "now that's a good sing for you the sooner you get done the sooner I get to have the whole underground to my self again." he said then he whent down in to the ground. when they walked outside they were in a snowy forest as they were getting close to a bridge they heard footsteps behind them then a voice said "human don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand." the shadow was short but frisk still shock his and but when he grabbed his had a fart sound happed and the shadow was sans. "heh the old Whoopi chuchn in the hand trick it's always funny." he said "sans!" frisk and red said "hey kids looks like you got tori to remember you in one try too anyway do you see that lamp frisk go his behind it red,tori you hide behind my lookout stashes." he said when they did that papyrus came running "sup bro." sans said (and yes I'm going to do that when you first meat sans and papyrus sean) "you know what's up brother it been eight days and you haven't recalibrated your puzzles!" paps yelled (actchuly it been three hours in the real time but he can't remember a thing right now and you know what I'm not going to finish this sean if you have played the game you know what happened here so I'll skip when papyrus just left) "OK you can come out now." sans said "um sans why did you told us to hide if we're trying to get our friends to remember us?" red asked "because it'll be fun if you guys just play a lon with his stuff." sans said then he walked off. as frisk,red and toriel were walking to snowden papers and sans were talking "as I was saying about undyne." then he saw frisk and we know what happens next after some spinning papyrus and sans were facing bakewords "sans is that a human?" paps asked then they faced the three friends "umm I think that's a rock." sans said "oh." paps said "hey what's in front of the rock?" then paps gasp and whisper to sans "is that a human?" "yes" now normally paps should say something about capturing frisk and all but paps just starred at him then looked a way "umm if you want to continue then you have to go past my and my brother's puzzles!" paps said then walked off "hmm I think he's starting to remember you guys." sans said. about every puzzle paps made frisk always passed it when they were about to entire the water fall arie paps stood in their way "human every time I see your face it keeps looking like I seen you before." he said the the fight began (when you see this when frisk is in battle it means that he's using the act and mercy *) *you tell papyrus that him and the rest of your friends were seant back here as a test for something "how do I know that your telling the truth human?" *you tell papyrus that when you were a baby your mom undyne allowed him to be your uncle "that that is true I think." the frisk doged a hell ton of bones that paps sent *you showed him the pitcher of your guys family papyrus is filled with the memories of you friendship "now I remember frisk!" paps said then the battle was over. when the continued someone stop them "so you found the last soul papyrus good job now hand him here!" she said then frisk knew who it was "mommy!" He yelled undyne just step back "what did you call me you wrom? I'm not your mom and if you won't give me you soul then I'll take it from you!" she yelled then the battle began(then spier of justice plays) *you showed undyne the family pitcher "what this is me not why am I?" undyne then grabbed her head *you ask if she was OK"I'm fine now just fight me or..." then papers powerful headache happened she was starting to remember * you ask her if she remembers you "on my god frisk sweetheart I'm so sorry that I said that stuff earlier I'm so sorry." she said crying after the battle had ended frisk ran to his mom and gave her a hug and kiss "it's OK mommy I doesn't matter to me I'm just happy that...remember... me." he said then fell asleep "oh honey you must be tierd." then she picked him up and carried him to her houes. when they got their undyne put frisk in her bed red stayed next to him to keep him safe "thank god my little angel is fine but now I need to get alphy and mettaton to remember him and red so I'll be back." undyne said toriel and papyrus just sat their watching TV wale they were doing this red got on the bed with frisk "frisk I love you sweet dreams." she said then sleep to. undyne just arrived at the lab she startled alphy "alphyes I know that you saw what happened with my battle so I need you to remember frisk and red." undyne said "oh undyne already did that and mettaton as well but he whent to the coure for some reason anyway if you like I code bring asgore to you houes seans you and toriel will be their." Alphy said then undyne shock her head. about three hours later asgore was at undyne's houes "oh hi undyne what did you need?" he said then he saw toriel "tori what are you doing here?" he asked her "listen your memory was wiped but you can still remember frisk and red with out fighting." undyne said then she showed him the pitcher "oh I remember." he said then he whent to undyne's room when red saw him she grabbed her sword "oh don't worry about him anymore." a voice said the a monster appeared out of fine air " _well well well frisk you passed my test but not only got your family back together but I will tell you of you and red's life._ " He said "and what is it like?" frisk asked " _you and red have a baby gril and disspte your human and reds a monster you both share a grave together._ he said then they all were back in their own homes and gaster was gone.?

 _Well that was fun now what should we do now aw yes this will do anyway in some fuitcher chapter I see you again_

As frisk and red were watching TV something on it made them call everyone in their " and this just showed up when we we're watching camp lazlo." red said what was on now was Jackscepticeye's undertale play through "top to the morning to you laddes and to day we're playing more undertaile so yeah this has to be one of the best games I ever played and the music is really catchy anyway we're going to have that " date " with papyrus also people told me to change sans voice to more of a new yorker." and then they saw the video of their game.


	4. Well here some timelines

It been a few years seance they learned that they are one of many timelines. Frisk and red are in high school and they were about to graduat from it "oh I'm so proud of you two!" Tori said as she was helping red with her outfit that she is going to wear to graduation "thank you mom." Red said as she looked outer too frisk. Now frisk was in good shape he always excursis every day thanks to his mom and his uncle papyrus for the support "heh you kids sure do grow up so fast that it's heard to believe that in a few minuets that you two will be out of school for good." Sans said as he was walking in the room "yea you're right it felt like yesterday that frisk was a baby that I found behind some rocks." Undyne said as she was about to cry "wait what?" Frisk asked "well I think it's time you tell him undyne." Sans said as he helped his daughter down from the stand she was on "frisk my honey bare you see when you were a baby I found you behind some rocks and took you in at first I thought I was crazy but later I knew that I wasn't. heh then a few weeks later your lost big brother gave his soul too use so you would be safe." Undyne said. Frisk just looked at his mom before he gave her a hug "thank you for taking care of me." He said then later him and red graduated. The next day Frisk woke up and red soon did too "Good morning love." Red said "And good morning to you too sexy." Frisk said you see Red and Frisk started sleeping in the same beds two years ago at first undyne and Tori were worry that they will have start having sex but Frisk and Red told them that they'll only do that on there honeymoon which they'll do that in a few weeks "only three weeks left." Red said as she marked the calendar "yup anyway let's get our bags and start heading out." Then they whent downstairs with their bags "OK is everyone ready?" Undyne asked "yup." Sans said then a man walked in the houes "OK the van is ready to go." he said. this man was undyne's and Frisk's neighbor oshyn woods he was kinda skiny but beffy in a way, he had brown hair, he was 22 and him and papyrus are the best of friends. "Good thank you so are you driving first?" Paps asked "well yae I mean it's my van." Oshyn said then they were all off. When they finally got to California were at the hotel that mettaton own so they didn't need to pay "here's your keys to your rooms" bugarpants said in a fake smile as he handed them their room keys. About three miles away four portals opened and what came out of them were the original undertail gane, underswap,under fell, and geno sans from aftertail "whoa what happened and what timeline are we in?" Original undyne asked( for the original undertail gane I say like o-sans for underfell like f-papyurs and underswap I'll put an s) "let's see." Geno sans said "ah we're in a timeline where original like undyne found frisk who was a baby and became his mom." Well I'm sure that me and other undyne here would never do that." F-undyne said "well here you did anyway were in a few weeks before frisk and somemonster named red's wedding." "so I guess we're in the futer" o-frisk said "no he means that we past the part in where she became your mom." S-papyurs said as he lit his cigrite and started to smoke some "and you so right that you get to get dunked on." said my sans "whoa I know you're joking but why not tell us what's happing." S-sans said. Back at the hotel undyne and red were lifting some builders frisk lifted two since his Determination helps him get so strong "wow you're really strong but dame those shorts I bught you make you but pop out" red said as she put the rock down "the same with you love." Frisk said "so that's who red is." Said O-frisk "what the hell is that me but still a kid?!" M-Frisk(the M stands for my because I can't think of a name for this AU) "well in a way but this Frisk is from the original undertail timeline." M-sans said "well I have to amite that we look so cute as a kid." M-Frisk said as he grabbed his water bottle and drank some "so this is the undyne who had the chances to free all monsters but chosen to keep the human Frisk of this timeline as her son!" F-Papyurs said "hey remember what we said you don't insalte them and you won't get dunked on." Both O-Sans and geno Sans said. About three hours later everyone was chutup on what's was happening right now "now that boring talk is over so tell us about your timeline more since we've told you ours." O-Undyne said "well it all started back a few years ago our undyne was walking around on her way back she heard a baby cry and found our baby frisk and a first she was fighting with her self to either take his soul or keep him a her child. then five years later frisk found my and our tori's adopted daughter red then they became friends. then a few mouths later when the kids were coming home some teen s tried to muge them after red ran for help like frisk told her he was beaten up and then I gave those guys a bad time then gaster gave frisk and red a mage test blablabla and now we're here." M-Sans said. Meanwhile in Frisk's and red's room M-Frisk and red were watching the other frisks "so is undyne a good mom too you?" O-Frisk asked "yea is she we don't know we all have toriel as our mom." F-Frisk said "guys that's rude to ask him that." F-Flowly said "hey it's OK anyway yes she is sometimes a little Scarry but most of the time she's really loving." M-Frisk said then he looked at Red who was talking on the phone "Muffet's bakery this is muffet how can I help you?" muffet said "hi this is red and I was checking in to see how our wedding cake doing." Red said "your cake is almost done it'll be there in five days." " that's great thank you." " and thank you for chosen our bakery we hope you have a beautiful wedding. " then Red hanged up. Meanwhile at the arie where the wedding well take place "I the great papyrus is so happy that agreed to help us pauper for the wedding!" M-papyrus "of cores it would be rude to not help other brother!" S-Sans said "hpmf well I don't like it but I have nothing better to do and I'm being forces to do this weak stuff!" F-Papyurs said "well it's still nice that you're helping us." Oshyn said as geno sans was helping he hang up the white fabric on the wall "well this is better then sitting in the void all the time with nothing to do." Geno said "hey does your frisk have the power to reset the timeline?" Geno asked "no he doesn't so thank god for that." M-sans said as he put the chairs in place then Oshyn's phone rang "hello?" Then he was quite "yes well be right there." He said "our sans we need to go he needs us." Oshyn said then him and M-sans walked out the room.

 **In a secret place**

"You call scat?" Sans said to the teenager who's writing all this "yes this story only has few more chapters left so I think it's time add a little fun." He said "well I'm happy that this chapter is out." Oshyn said "yea again sorry but I'm working on other stuff like." Then Serra from my rwbytail showed up "like mine or Sally's and that plant vs zombies story and goldden's as well." She said "well so you'll be in this one as well." Then scatmanking turned around and looked at you the reader and switch the letters in to bold to show that this is the end of this chapter.

 **So I hope you injoy this guys and sorry I had some family stuff but hope you happy and if you like you can ask all my characters any quieting so please tell me what you like and you might get to have you name in the story**


	5. Almost done

"Alright tomorrow is the big day frisk!" S-sans said with M-Papyurs happy for M-Frisk and Red's wedding is tomorrow "yea I can't wait!" M-Frisk said oshyn just walked in with M-sans "so we have all the stuff ready now let's get this batular party going!" He said. Meanwhile with the girls "I'm so happy that you and your frisk is getting married tomorrow!" F-tori said "heh yea it feels like yesterday that frisk and I first meet at that fair and he saved me from starving and found me a home and family." Red said then both O-undyne and F-undyne walked in with twenty nine ponds of beer "so let's party!" Yelled F-undyne "no thank you I don't drink." Red said then she walked outside. as Red looked up an the night sky someone walked out "lot on your mind?" M-undyne asked "yea I'm worried that I might be a bad wife and or a bad mother." Red said "hey as long as you have us you'll never be." Undyne said as she gave Red a hug. The next day was the big day for Frisk and Red (I don't know that much abut weddings so I'll skip to the party) "hey older us we got you something!" S-frisk yelled and gave M-Frisk a box inside it were two necklaces with a heart on each one "Aww why thank you these are cute looking!" Red said as she put hers on. Meanwhile on the other side of the room M-sans and oshyn where watch M-Frisk and red having fun "it's a happy ending for them but the next character will be the last I might add a bounes character maybe." Said a voice be hind them "scatmanking why are you doing here?" Oshyn asked "dude I told you to call me John and second I'm abili to come and go if I please." John said as her drank some water "so are you going to skip to them having a kid now?" M-sans asked "nan maybe later but right now I think I might skip a few mouths a head to were it only be five weeks of the pregnancy state foer Red." John said as he patted m-sans's head "but now I have to send the other yous back home so I'll do that right a about now." Then after the wedding the other AU undertail ganes whent home. A few mouths later frisk had just came back from the store "OK here's your fifty pound red velvet cake icecream and a red velvet cake." He said as he gave her the food "thank you!" She said then started devorering the food "heh man this is going to be a wail be for our kid is born." "Yea and it's a girl." Said a voice behind him. Frisk then trundaround and saw John "who are you?" Frisk asked "names John wells but in story writer mod I'm called scatmanking but just call me john." John said "wait what?" Both Frisk and Red asked "any who I'll be on my way so bye." Then he teleported "heh so that was weird." Frisk said before Red gave him the spoon she had to put up. Next year and frisk and red's daughter was sleeping in her crib wile sans was asleep on the rocking chair wail watching her "heh sans and Carly are sleeping at the same time." Frisk said "Awww I wish I had my camera to take a pitcher." Red said then oshyn gave her his camera "here you can us mine." he said with a smile.

 **Somewhere else**

 _Hmmm maybe this?_ Nope checkmate _ah you won again John heh I never knew you were so good chest_ I'm not you just sucked _heh and that too hmmm oh reader you're back heh John here has something to tell you_ hey guy scatmanking here and I want to say that I'm so happy that people love my stuff and if you guy like you can ask the my undertail gane here also my other story characters as well just used the review to ask and when that bouns chapter is made I'll use you name and ask and they'll answer you also a big shout out to my friend dream1990 who is oshyn in this story he doesn't have any stories but he's a great guy so let's give him a big hand **oshyn: awww thank you but shouldn't we get back to the story?** Yea well here you go.

 **Back to the undieing family aka Frisk's family**

"Shus little baby don't say a word mama's going to buy you a mockingbird and if that bird don't sing daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring." Red sang to her daughter to put her to sleep "heh she's so cute when she's asleep." Red said as she put Carly in her crib "not as cute as you." Frisk whisper to his wife. As they whent to bed their doorbell rang and woke up Carly, who started to cry "uggg I'll answer the door and you get Carly." Frisk said then whent to open the door. When he opened it he saw that the person at the door was papyrus who was holding Sans "paps why on God's good green earth are you knocking at our door in three in the morning?" Frisk asked "heh that's what I asked him." Sans said as papyrus and the rest of their friends came in "papyrus this better have a good reason you woke up Carly from here sleep." Red said in a angry voice but capte it sounding calm "yes I do everyone I the great papyrus have found out that that Asreile Dreamer is still alive in a way." Paps said both toriel and Asgore looked surprised "wait he is?!" They both asked "wait who's Asrelie?" Frisk asked (I know I'm spelling it wrong but I'm doing this on purpose be cause he's still a dick) "he was the son of me and tori." Asgore said "anyway he's still alive but he's not him self." Paps said as he looked a way "what do you mean by that?" Tori asked "you see he's." Then oshyn interoperate him "he's now Flowly the flower and he doesn't have love anymore but he has **LOVE**." Oshyn said "yea but howed you know that?" Paps asked him oshyn looked at sans then back back at paps "magic." he said "anyway I think we should get him." Paps said "no that's a bad idea he's evil now even though he was a nice kid he can't be good anymore!" Oshyn yelled "but were you sure?" Torie asked "yes and I know that you want to get him but he's no longer Asriel so just please don't try." Oshyn said "OK are we done now can we go to bed now?" Frisk asked "yea we'll be going oh and paps never do this again or I'll smack you." Undyne said "I'll allow it." Sans said


	6. Chapter 6

_Heh here we are the last chapter... Well now what do we have here the few people who want this to be very long ...hehhehe don't worry we have everything and everyone one here to play_ _ **because I'm not gaster but you do know error error error who I am! Yup it's me ERROR SANS AND IM HERE TO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ nice try dick but you can't stop this tran like that anyway here we gooooooooooo!

A few years later when Carly is five "whoooooo blllllaaaaammmm!" Carly yelled as she fired a blue gasterblasters at mad dummy "whoooa now that was awesome!" Yelled undyne "grandma undyne was that what you wanted?" Carly asked "kinda" then Carly looked down then back up "when well mommy and daddy be back?" she asked. yesterday frisk and red whent missing as well as the rest of there friends "I don't know but soon I hope." Undyne said with a fake smile "I know were they are." said a voice "who's there and were are they?!" Undyne looked around the room. "my name doesn't matter right now Carly is the only one who can get everyone back." then a weird watch appeared in her hands "use it to go in too other AUs to find your friends now hurry!" "then a portal opened and both Carly and undyne ran in in hope to find there family. " what are you doing here ultimate frisk. " john said rights after undyne and Carly left "that's not even my name." said what looked like a white frisk "I don't care if it is or isn't just answer my question or I'll give you a game over." "*sigh* OK I'm here because error sans placed almost all of your AU in others so I sent Carly and undyne to get them back." "I know that you ideot! I mean is why are you here if you know I can get them back." then CORE frisk looked at john with his black eyes "because he's planning to destroy this timeline." then john picked up an unconchens Error sans "oh never mind." "Yea never mind but hey let's see what'll happen." John said with a wink. When both undyne and Carly got out they saw that they were in snowdin "uh maybe they're back underground?" Undyne said then what looked like papyrus with an orange hoodie walked out of a building that looked like grillby's but the sign said "muffiet" "oh why if it isn't the undyne from that weird timeline." he said then he saw Carly "and who is this?" "Underswap papyrus this is my granddaughter Carly,Carly this is underswap papyrus." then Carly shocked his hand "so what brings you here?" he asked as he lit his cigrat "all of our friends have been sent to other timelines." Undyne said as Carly began to shack. "Well I think I know where your version of me is." then underswap sans and my papyrus came running "me look what I the grate you and our brother have done!" M-papyrus yelled before he saw undyne and Carly "ooohh undyne and Carly I'm so happy to see you!" "Paps we have to go get the rest of our friends." Undyne said as she grabbed his hand "aww but can't he stay for a little?" S-sans asked with puppy eyes "sorry but we have to go now!" Then she'd pulled his arm in to another portal. "Aww I wanted him to stay to play." S-sans said "sorry but they needed to get the rest of there friends." S-papyurs said "hey do youuuuuuuuuuuu _uuuuuu_ mind t..t...t error error error telling where error sans is, I wish to bring him home with me to make him happy." Said a glitchy female voice then both swap papyrus and sans turned around.

when they finally got to the next AU they heard the "fuck this shit I'm out" song then they saw both frisk and sans walking away from there dubbals except this timeline frisk was a woman and she was either really fat or she was pregnant. "Daddy, grandpa!" Carly yelled then both M-Frisk and M-sans turned and saw the half human half monster girl "hey sweetheart." Frisk said as he was trying to not Talk to his female counterpart "so this is your daughter. huh she looks so sweet I hope our kid will be the same." She said. then both M-Frisk and M-sans started to walk away "where's mommy?" Carly asked "right here!" Red yelled as she came out of the kitchen "so why are you guys acting strange around them?" Undyne asked "well maybe because we told them we are..." then M-sans covered this AU's sans mouth "I swar to god if you say it one moretime with us in the same timeline I will give both of you a bad time!" then female frisk gave them a nod "good now if you don't mind will be leaving now." then they whent to get the rest of there friends.

 **Few minutes earlier**

as female frisk was sitting on here's and her husband's sans couch a portal opened and shot out three people. one looked like her lover another looked like a male version of her and finally the last one looked like a purple monster with red hair."ow what happened? " M-Frisk asked then he saw his female center part "hmmm SANS PLEASE COME HERE NOW!" she yelled "I'm already here and I see them." Her sans said "huh some how we were sent to another timeline." M-sans said "well no duh dummy." Female frisk said "OH NO WHERE'S CARLY?!" Red screamed "who's Carly?" "Carly is mine and Red's daughter." M-Frisk then noticed that this timeline frisk looked kinda fat "oh yea I'm soon going to be a mom and my sans here is the father!" Female frisk said. then both M-Frisk and M-sans put on sunglasses and the song "fuck this shit I'm out" song plays.

 **Back to the gane**

now the timeline that they were in looked like they were in space "whoa does this mean that one timeline where everything is in space?" Papyrus said "yes this is called "outertale" my friend " said a familiar voice "oshyn is that you?" Paps asked "yes it is." then oshyn appeared frome one of the space trees "where did you come frome and how?!" Paps asked "let's just say I have a good friend who knows some stuff." Oshyn said with a wink "FUCKFUCKFUCLFUCKFUCK!" yelled outertale asgore "what's the matter?" M-undyne asked him "well there's two toriels and they're both after me!" he yelled as he ran by. then both toriels stopped at them "oh why hello I was just helping this other me give her asgore a lesson." M-tori said "mom I thought you and asgore were friends aging." Red said "well yes but not here and I'm still a little mad." M-tori said "well just forget about it and come back with us so we can go home." Frisk said as he grabbed his mother in law's hand "OK fine but after this I'm coming back to help her." "No you're not." Undyne said as the next portal opened.

 **Back to that small cliff haener with underswap**

"who are you?" paps asked as he moved his brother behind him "name's ERROR Sierra and unlike error sans I'm not an evil dick who destroy other AUs because I'm lonely. even though I do have a home where I have a whole world of friends." she said "so did you really mean what you said about wanting to keep error sans and give him a good life?" Sans asked as he got closer "well yes but that's only if I find him." then paps gavge her a "if this is a lie then I'll kill you look" "well now if he's not he...he... _he...he ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_ rebooting in a few minutes... here then I'll just leave." "Wait can we at least see you?" then she walked out of the shadows. she had the color style of error but with a 14 years old girl body "holy fuck you're smoking." paps said as he gave her a whistle "heh thank you you and your brother look handsome." then she disappeared. "heh that was wired anyway what was that you made withe that other papyrus?" "uh oh right we made a brand new puzzle!" then they whent to see this funny puzzle.

 **Now to that female frisk and husband sans timeline**

"and then they left." frisk said to her mom "well that sounds like they didn't feel conferrable with what you said." Tori said "heh well aliste we are safe to talk about it." sans said as he drank more ketchup. "SANS WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KETCHUP?" paps asked "you know I always carry a bottle with me." then frisk grabbed her stomace "FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" sans yelled as he ran next to her "no my water broke."

 **And now back to the real gane**

"OK now where are we?" they were in a strange lab "heh now that you're all here I can finally get you back in order and don't worry about asgore, alphyes, and MTT they're right here." then a light flashed to revile them "John why does it soundlike you've been crying?" Oshyn asked "because it was never be like this!" then Omega flowly and Asriel appeared (disbelief plays) "and now I have to fix this shit thanks to all the fucking bull shit now why not be good and..." then he stop "oh for fuck shit I just whent FNAF WORLD didn't I?" then both oshyn and sans said yes "fuck you know what I'll still have you fight them but when I get back they'll stop OK? OK good." then he slammed the door behind him. "OK what is happening?" undyne asked "well in the beginning John made your story but thanks to error sans and omega frisk it got messed up." then oshyn dodged "let's just get this over with." Undyne said. "OK here are the fucks just take them error Sierra and make share to blah blah and some stuff." then he walked back to the "hey me shut the fuck up and just skip to where they're back home and all and just end it we have lost control over it." OK with that bullshit "eat a dilldo" when he got back "I said" look I'm tired and Summer is almost here so let me finish this OK? OK now then when he opened the door the the gane won the dubbed boss fight "good now I'll just Sean's you home and end this shit and go to fucking bed." and then they were home end of fucking story I'm out!

... _so Ummm OK yea well sorry about that john have been on edge and he's been though some stuff anyway if you like put in the review or Sean's a pm to us a question and he'll put it in the bounes chapter._

 **Oshyn: OK now with that gggggggggggggggoooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddddd bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
